


Keep You Safe

by TaurusianFangirl



Series: OC X Canon Week [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusianFangirl/pseuds/TaurusianFangirl
Summary: Someone shot her and the boys panic.Prompt: OC x Canon Week, Day 6: Safety.





	

Someone had shot her.

Junkrat, Sick’em, and Roadhog were on the run once again from another heist and someone had managed to hit her. The bullet had stuck in her arm, but god only knows it wouldn’t stop them from worrying or running.

Someone was screaming. It was either Sick’em, screaming at them to keep going and she’d take care of it later, or it was Junkrat, screaming because one of his lovers was hurt and might lose her arm if she wasn’t careful. Either way, Roadhog was driving just that much faster to get them to the hideout.

She managed to undo some of the wrappings on her chest to clean and wrap up her wound a bit. The other two were cursing at themselves for leaving her so vulnerable, for leaving themselves so vulnerable.

They finally approached the hideout after what felt like hours, Junkrat picked up Sick’em and carried her inside while Roadhog took their loot. It had been daylight when they left and it was nighttime when they got back, it was dangerous for the infamous trio to travel together in either daytime or nighttime.

She had passed out somewhere along the way, worrying both her lovers even more than they already were. The blond set her down on the couch and he peeled away the wrappings before grabbing a pair of tweezers to get the bullet out.

He was shaking, doing his best not to make her wound worse, but he managed to get it out. He managed to make sure she was alright and wrapped a new bandage around her arm so that she didn’t have to worry about it when she woke up.

Roadhog had approached the scene, not even surprised that Junkrat was so shaken. The trio felt like they ruled the world, like they were invincible, but this was a reminder that they weren’t. The wound wasn’t fatal, but the two younger junkers were still kids, at least in the largest of the three’s eyes.

He put a large hand on each of them, pulling them close and whispering just loud enough so that the conscious one could hear.

“I’ll keep you two safe…”


End file.
